Cherry
by mommysladybug
Summary: This is a mostly fluffy Malec one-shot. Alec being adorably confused.


**Author's Note: This is a really high T rating. I didn't want to make it mature simbply because it has no explicit sex, but it's kind of close. So that is a warning, I guess. But for the most part, this is just fluff. Thank you to everyone reading this :) I have been on a writing rampage for a wlittle while now and I am just going nuts with ideas and stuff. SO anyways... Here you go :)**

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to Cassandra Clare, not me.**

Alec walked into the apartment with flushed cheeks and a grimace on his face. He let out a loud breath that he did not realize he was holding in. He walked over to the couch and passed out of exhaustion. When he opened his eyes, pair of cat eyes stare down at him. He blinked and felt his boyfriend position himself on the couch right next to Alec. He moved so he was on top of the Shadowhunter and Alec smiled groggily. Magnus leaned down to Alec's neck and lightly kissed it. Alec sighed and felt a warm breath on his neck. "How was your day, honey?" This made Alec shiver and smile at the use of the word. Alec shook his head, "Eh." Magnus moved his head so he could place soft, warm kisses all down Alec's jaw. "Is everything alright, darling?" He said, in between kisses. Alec replied, "Just… Some- it's ju-" he stopped himself and restarted. "Some guy was… harassing me, I guess you could call it." This seemed to get Magnus' attention. "What do you mean? Harassing? How so?" Alec shook his head rapidly, "No. Not like, _that. _Just annoying, I guess. He kept talking to me. He told me-" he blushed because he had no idea what this meant, but the other people who had heard the man say this laughed at it. "He said-" "Yes, darling?" Magnus prodded. Alec responded, "He told me he was going to… pop my cherry…" This made Magnus laugh. Alec could feel his laughter vibrating throughout their bodies. He blushed as the tan warlock continued chuckling in his deep tone. "Darling, I popped your cherry a _long _time ago." He continued chuckling as he saw Alec had no idea what it meant. Alec gave him a confused look, which just made Magnus laugh more. Eventually, he added, "But if we are going by the technicalities, you don't have a cherry to pop." Alec still had no idea what Magnus was referring to, but it was obvious by the devious look on Magnus' face that it was something sexual. Alec looked down, but Magnus leaned his head down on Alec's chest, so he could look right into Alec's bright, blue eyes. This forced Alec to look up and Magnus started stroking Alec's chest seductively. "Alexander, when someone says they want to pop your cherry, it means they are telling you that they wish to devirginize you." Alec's eyes widened and he turned a deep shade of red. "But he can't do that to you…" he murmured flirtatiously, eyeing his boyfriend up and down with his slanted, cat eyes, "Seeing as how you are not a virgin." He smirked and as if you prove a point, he kissed Alec's jaw again and moved back to suck on his pulse point. He started to move hands up and down his lover's smooth, muscled body. Alec tried to pout a little because of the embarrassment he faced all day, but he could not pout well with his warlock boyfriend doing that. Alec let out a gasp as he felt Magnus messing with his belt buckle and swirling his tongue around Alec's navel. This encouraged Magnus as he undid the belt buckle and stopped to take off his own shirt. Alec gazed up at his beautiful, toned boyfriend with his hypnotizing, green-gold eyes and black, wet hair that fell to about his shoulders. As Alec tried to take off his own ripped, black shirt that was frayed on the edges, Magnus stopped him by kissing him hard on the lips and nibbling on his lip. Magnus smiled unknowingly and bit Alec's jaw. This made Alec groan, "Stop the teasing, will you?" Magnus grinned and started to unbutton Alec's shirt one button at a time, as slowly as possible, "I have no idea," he broke a button, "what you are talking about." He removed the shirt and started swirling his tongue up and down Alec's chest. He started to snap his fingers to remove Alec's pants- And Alec's emergency ringtone that meant something was wrong, or they were going hunting started ringing. Magnus sighed dramatically and pursed his lips, "You planned this, didn't you?" Alec smiled and his eyes widened, "Yes. I definitely would do that." He pushed Magnus off of him as he ran to the bedroom to get his gear on.


End file.
